1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a flexible display apparatus and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to a flexible display apparatus which is used to control an operation by maintaining a shape deformation state, and an operating method thereof
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various kinds of display apparatuses have been developed. In particular, display apparatuses such as television (TVs), personal computers (PCs), laptops, tablet PCs, mobile phones, and MP3 players have come into wide use to such an extent that they are used in most households.
To meet users' needs for new functions, an effort to develop the display apparatus in a new form has been made. A so-called next generation display apparatus is a result of such an effort.
The flexible display apparatus is an example of the next-generation display apparatus. The flexible display apparatus refers to a display apparatus that is can be deformed or have its shape-changed like paper.
The flexible display apparatus can be bent by a force applied by a user and thus may be used for various purposes. For instance, the flexible display apparatus may be used for mobile apparatuses such as mobile phones, table PCs, electronic albums, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and MP3 players.
The flexible display apparatus has flexibility unlike existing display apparatuses. Accordingly, there is a demand for a method for controlling an operation using a flexible display apparatus.